Momentos FLCL
by Blancanakano
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre momentos de los personajes.
1. La litera de arriba

**Bueno, me he propuesto hacer una serie de drabbles de FLCL.**

**Aquí va el primero.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Haruko se subió a la litera de arriba cargando con su bajo aprovechando a que Naota seguía en el piso de abajo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ese niño siempre estaba quejándose y gritando por todo lo que hacía diciendo que no era normal.

Se puso a afinar y toco un par de notas hasta que se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!


	2. ¿Cómo lo tapo?

**Este es el segundo drabble de la serie FLCL.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se tocó el enorme chichón que le había salido por el golpe del bajo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No puede ser, no es posible… -se inspeccionó la frente- ¿Cómo me tapo yo esto?

Después de otro rato poniendo caras raras y haciendo muecas fue corriendo a su cuarto para buscar un gorro o lo que fuera para taparlo.

Metida en el armario por alguna extraña razón Haruko observó todo lo que hizo el muchacho en su desesperación y se rió para sus adentros.


	3. Uno nuevo

**Y el tercer drabble.**

**Los he escrito todos del tirón pero espero escribir más.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Echaba de menos a Tasuku, que se había ido a Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno jugando al béisbol? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido con otra? Ella podía esperar a que volviera. Bueno, ahora podía estar con su hermano Ta-kun, no era lo mismo pero era un buen chico. Y era tan achuchable. Por alguna extraña razón no le parecía bien nada de lo que hacía…

En fin…

Miro fijamente el cigarrillo que acababa de encender y lo tiró por el puente al riío antes de seguir andando.


	4. El bate

Naota salió de casa corriendo. Cuando llevaba un par de cientos de metros se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el bate de su hermano, se dio media vuelta y entró a toda prisa en casa, no podía dejarlo allí.

Ese bate era importante, era lo único que tenía de su hermano, él se lo había regalado cuando se fue. Todo lo demás se lo había llevado, no quedaba nada que le hubiera pertenecido en esa casa.

Naota practicaba todos los días con ese bate, pensaba que si lo hacía algún día sería como su hermano.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y cogió el bate, bajó a toda prisa del segundo piso y salió otra vez de la casa. Llegaba tarde, iba a tener que correr si quería llegar a clase, Apretó el paso con el bate en la mano.

Después de clase podría practicar con él.


	5. Vespa amarilla

Había un montón de ruido en el patio de la casa, se oía desde la calle.

De repente se oyó un grito.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

En el patio estaba Haruko con su Vespa amarilla. Tenía desmontado el motor y lo miraba preocupada. Naota salió de la casa para ver que pasaba.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-Problemas mecánicos.

-Pues lleva la Vespa al taller.

-¿Crees que sabrán reparar motores de avión?

Al oír esto Naota puso una cara muy rara, ya se creía cualquier cosa que le dijera Haruko, y entró en la casa sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Haruko cogió una llave inglesa enorme y se dispuso a volver a atacar a la avería mientras soltaba tacos en voz baja.


	6. La adolescente loca

**Otro más para la creciente colección de drabbles de FLCL.**

**Estas cosas las escribo cuando me siento random.**

**Esta vez es desde el punto de vista de un gato, es algo que no había probado nunca, no sé como me habrá quedado.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ta-kun salió de entre las hierbas y miró para ver si veía a la chica pelirrosa por alguna parte.

La adolescente se había pasado todo el día estrujándole y haciéndole cosas raras que ella llamaba "mimos" o algo por el estilo.

Parecía que la había despistado.

De repente algo le agarró. No, no la había despistado.

Otra vez estaba siendo sometido a esa tortura, decidió aguantar y no intentar escaparse. Esperaba que la recompensa fuera algo rico para comer.


	7. Nevera vacía

**Ahí va otra de mis randomidades absurdas para vuestro disfrute.**

* * *

Canti había hecho la compra esa mañana y la nevera y la despensa estaban llenas cuando Naota llegó a casa después de las clases. Tenía un hambre voraz, como cualquier chaval que está creciendo, y todavía no había merendado. Abrió el armario en el que guardaban los bollos y cogió un paquete de magdalenas, abrió la nevera y siguió cogiendo más comida. Cuando consideró que era suficiente subió a su habitación para merendar y hacer los deberes.

Cuando Canti abrió la nevera esa noche para hacer la cena casi no quedaba nada en ella. "Bueno," pensó con su cerebro de robot "mañana iré otra vez a la compra".


End file.
